ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3
With the new agreement between Sony and Disney which allowed Spider-man to appear in the movie Captain America: Civil War, Marvel Animation continues with a third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man Overview After the end of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies. Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton): '''Orphaned at a young age, Peter Parker was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben as if he were their own son. Exceptionally bright but taunted by his peers, Peter's life was forever changed during a field trip to a since lab at Empire State University at the end of his sophomore year. While observing a lecture by Dr. Curt Connors, Peter was bitten on the hand by a genetically altered spider which had escaped from its container. The genetic code in the spider's venom rewrote Peter's DNA, giving him spider-related powers such as enhanced strength, enhanced agility, speed, reflexes, endurance, stamina, spider-sense and the ability to stick to almost any dry surface. Seeing potential in his powers, Peter crafted a pair of wrist-mounted web-shooters and a spider-themed costume before attending a wrestling match, under the name of Spider-Man, for a prize of $1,000. Despite quickly defeating the champion Crusher Hogan, Peter was denied his prize by the manager Sullivan Edwards unless he agreed to sign a contract. While leaving the match in anger and frustration, Peter chose not to intervene when he encountered a burglar (later identified as Walter Hardy) making off with money stolen from Edwards' vault, both out of spite for Edwards and indifferently believing it was not his responsibility. Upon reaching home, Peter was horrified to discover from his heartbroken aunt that a criminal had murdered Uncle Ben in cold blood for his car. Desperate for retribution against his uncle's killer, Peter donned his costume and web-shooters and cornered the criminal in a warehouse, but was stupefied to discover the culprit was the same man he had allowed to escape earlier that same day. While Peter was tempted to kill the burglar out of revenge, he knew uncle Ben wouldn't approve, so he left the criminal for the police to deal with. Filled with remorse for what his irresponsible choice cost him, Peter turned his Spider-Man persona into a superhero, finally taking to heart the message Uncle Ben tried to tell him the last time they spoke: "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." *'Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach)' *'Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Sally Avril (Voiced by - Grey Delisle Griffin)' *'Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar)' *'Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Martha Connors (Voiced by - Kath Souci)' *'Betty Brant (Voiced by - Grey Delisle Griffin)' *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Tim Russ)' *'Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard)' *'Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Debra Whitman (Voiced by - Jacqueline Obradors)' New Characters: *'Fantastic Four:' **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - David Kaufman)' **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Franklin Richards (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by - Brain Bloom)' *'Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' *'Bullseye (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' *'Kaine Parker (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by - George Eads)' *'Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' *'Shang-Chi (Voiced by - Yuji Okimoto)' *'Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Black Rose (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' *'Ben Urich (Voiced by - Michael T. Wiess)' *'Carlie Cooper (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' *'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by - W. Morgan Sheppard)' *'Philip DeWolff (Voiced by - Michael Horse)' *'Celia DeWolff (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' *'Carl Weatherby (Voiced by - Robert Beltran)' *'Brian DeWolff (Voiced by - Gregg Rainwater)' *'Charles Rider (Voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' *'Gloria Rider (Voiced by - Nicole Dubuc)' *'Robert Rider (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Marina Sitris)' *'Michele Gonzales (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Chelsea Piers (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' Villains: *'Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steven Blum) ' **'Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Alan Rachins)' **'Green Goblin (Monster Form) (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Matt Frewer)' **'Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance)' *'Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George)' *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' *'Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' *'Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'Sergei Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit)' *'Montana/Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by - Kevin Grevouix)' *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund)' *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Morbius (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Molten Man (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' *'L. Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood)' *'Frederick Foswell/The Big Man/Patch (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Marc Allan/Molten Man (Voiced by - Marc Lopez)' *'Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by - Daran Norris)''' Crew *Jamie Thomason - Casting and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Episodes Arc 1: New Heroes In Town Arc 2: Secrets And Answers Arc 3: Battle Against Crime Arc 4: The Final Stand Category:Television Series Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Sony Category:Seasons Category:Spider-man Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero fiction Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series